


The Art Gala

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [132]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Edward's school has an show where each kid gets to showcase a piece they're proud of. Of course the family goes the afternoon/evening of the Art Gala. Up to you what Edward creates and his medium.





	The Art Gala

In the Eames family, the most creative child would often be regarded as Briar Rose. She sang, she did ballet, she performed in recitals and often dreamt up elaborate games for her and her brothers to play. She dressed up and played make believe and had a vivid imagination when it came to Halloween costumes.

However, Edward was also Eames’ child and though often thought of the more athletic type, he too had a creative side. There would be times that he would draw for hours, sketching and dreaming up stories that he sometimes showed his little sister. He would build entire cities out of Legos, complete with roads, cars and trees and when he did participate in his sister’s games, his imagination was just as bright and vivid as hers.

One afternoon, after getting home with his father, he removed his book bag and then opened it, rummaging through it for a moment and after finding what he was looking for, he stood up and went into the kitchen where his family was.

“Dad, I have this thing my teacher told me to show you.”

Arthur set down the sandwich he had made for Briar Rose and took the flier Edward handed him. He looked at it and said,

“Oh, an art show. That’s so nice, Edward you made something for the show?”

“Uh huh.”

He slid into his chair and began to eat his own snack as Briar Rose tried to look at the flier too. She didn’t get to see much as Arthur passed the flier over to Eames.

“What did you make sprog?”

Edward swallowed a bite of his sandwich before he said,

“A statue. I made it in art class. My teacher said it was really nice and after the show I can take it home.”

“I can’t wait to see it.” Eames said with a smile, ruffling Edward’s hair before sitting down.

A few days later, the entire family went to Edward’s school for the art show. Briar Rose was excited to go, also proud of her big brother for having something shown at school for everyone to see. Eames held Phillip, their youngest still clutching onto his beloved stuffed peacock as Arthur walked beside him, holding Briar Rose’s hand. Edward lead the way, excited for his parents to see his work.

In the cafeteria, the art show had been set up for the families of the children to come in and see the work that had been made. There were other teachers mingling with the families already there, punch was served and of course, the other kids were there, talking with each other as they moved about the room. Edward said hi to his friends, wandering around with them for a little while as Eames walked around the room, looking at the paintings, drawings and clay works made by Edward’s classmates. Briar Rose didn’t care about the other children’s works, she tugged on Arthur’s hand and asked where Edward’s work was.

“Daddy, I want to see what Edward made.”

Arthur nodded and said,

“Okay…it should be coming up, this is his class’s section.”

“Can I see ahead?”

“Yes, but do not wander away.”

“Okay daddy.”

Briar Rose went ahead on the displays while Eames walked with his husband and his youngest.

“These are pretty good considering the age of the artists.”

“Yeah, creative. Well…most of them.”

Eames smiled a bit at Arthur’s answer.

Eventually, Briar Rose found Edward’s work and she immediately ran back and pulled her parents to it. There, on a table with a little paper tag that had Edward’s name, age and teacher’s class was a clay figure. But it wasn’t just any clay figure, it was Woody. Edward had paid close attention to his beloved French Bulldog, making sure the wrinkles of his smiling face were pronounced, his jowls, though a bit exaggerated were clearly there. His ears were up and the clay statue Woody was sitting, his back legs squished under him, but his paws were very detailed, even his nails were there. When viewed from behind, his nubby little tail was presented at the base of his butt and around his thick neck, was a collar were the tag that said ‘Woody’ was visible. Arthur was so impressed and Briar Rose smiled and shook Eames’ hand as she said,

“Dadda, look it’s Woody!”

“It is, my flower. It looks just like him!”

“My child is gifted.” Said Arthur.

Eames laughed but Arthur was right. Though clearly a child made it, the clay figure was very detailed and it was obvious who it was. Edward soon joined them and he asked his parents,

“Do you like it?”

“Sprog, you did such a good job!”

Edward beamed and Phillip shouted,

“Woody!”

Edward pet his leg and nodded.

“Yeah, it’s Woody! Looks just like him right?”

“It does, it’s amazing.” Said Arthur.

Edward smiled and talked a bit more about his project, proud of himself and proud of how his family liked it. Afterwards, Briar Rose asked,

“When can we take it home?”

“Tomorrow.” Said Edward.

“I can’t wait!”

After the show, a bit of mingling, some punch and some chatting with the teachers and other parents, they went home. On their way home, Arthur driving, Eames said,

“When we get clay Woody, I say we put him on the mantle.”

“Oh, that’s a good place for it. I think it’ll good there.”

“He’s talented. He’s so talented.”

“He is.” Arthur smiled.

“He gets it from me.” Eames said with a grin.

Arthur gave him a look for a moment before looking back at the road.

“Maybe.”

“You know he does.”

Arthur began to smile.

“Maybe.”

Eames only continued grinning.


End file.
